Chain Breakers
Chain Breakers is a new story co-written by Caitlin and Aria. It features the goddess Caitlin and a new minor goddess, Myra. Chapter 1: Unintentional (Aria) "I'll have a frappeccino, please," Myra said to the waiter at the counter. "One frappeccino... and what would you like?" he asked, looking at me. "Hmm," I looked at the choices, but none of them seemed my type. "Do you serve Oolong tea?" "Ma'am, this is a Starbucks. We don't serve tea, sorry." The waiter turned away, and I looked at Myra stifling a laugh. "Just order a muffin," she said, and took her frappeccino to the table. I rolled my eyes and asked for a blueberry muffin, which I took to our table shortly afterwards. "This is nice," Myra commented, "just relaxing in the mortal world. It gets kind of annoying in Wikiana after some time. More like all the time." "It's annoying most of the time," I said, taking a bite out of the muffin. "I reach my temper limit at the throne room meetings." Myra abruptly put her frappe down and looked at me as if to say, Why would you do that?! I blinked. "What?" "You just—you broke the chain!" Myra exclaimed. "I... what?" I realised the mistake I made. I didn't continue the 'time' chain. "Oh, gods." "Ugh, no matter," Myra scoffed, and took another sip. "If it happens again, you need an exorcism." I shuddered. I hated the exorcisms. But I didn't think I was breaking chains on purpose. This was strange... "So, how's it been in Wikiana? I haven't been there in a while." Myra took another sip of her frappe. "No, I haven't seen the Wikians in a while," I commented, "they kind of got on my nerves." I blinked. "Crud." "Again?" Myra looked outrageous. "Stop breaking chains! That's it, we need to leave for an exorcism." Chapter 2: Failed Exorcism (Cait) Before I could protest, Myra dragged me out of Starbucks. My mind trails off as I think of the numerous exorcisms that Aria’s performed on me, all of the involving the smack-a-stick. Most of the time, they work… but for one week only. To have to be whacked 52 times in a year is 51 times too many for my liking. “Smack-a-car!” Myra claps her hands twice above her head. In a blue flash, our blue metallic chariot zooms towards us. Thankfully for us, the mortals are unable to view what would be deemed ‘a miracle’. Otherwise, we would be asked weird questions and probably be mistaken for one of Jesus’s brethren. I’m pretty sure that none of us Wikilympians want chaos and debate on a global scale. “So Aria’s given you permission to use her ''smack-a-car?” I remark, reading the number plate – P23R FAB. “Seems legit.” Myra rolls her eyes at my comment, causing me to shrug my shoulders. “Just like you breaking these chains is legit?” “I can’t help it!” I shake my head vigorously at the mistake. “Crud! Not again!” “Cait!” She shrieks. “This incident has now become ''really serious!” “If it’s so serious, then why aren’t we in the car already?!” “Because I you to know ''how serious ''it is!” “I already know though!” I almost scream out loud. “Just. Just drive me there already so I can get ''over ''the exorcism.” “Right-ho, skip!” After a small journey, we arrive at a small beach. “Well,” Myra begins. “Here we are.” “Ok then?” I glance awkwardly in all angles. “Are we meeting Aria here or some-“ “Shush!” A girl in summary clothes sashays towards us, a gleaming gold stick in her hand. As she spots us, she waves towards us. “Aria!” Myra and I chorus in unison, sprinting up to her and tightly squeezing her. “Hi Myra! Hi Cait! So… I hear that somebody has been breaking chains.” She fakes a genius in thought before pointing her smack-a-stick at me. “And I hear that it’s you.” “You hear the rumours correctly.” Myra says. I gulp. “Yeah.” Once more, I break out into a sweat. “And there’s your evidence.” Aria stares me down with an unamused expression on her face. “Let me see… I’ll just sprinkle some exorcism dust on the smack-a-stick and then-“ She leaves the sentence trailing as the stick is brought down onto my head. But because I’ve been having the exorcisms for so long, I barely feel anything nowadays. “Cait, has it worked?” Aria asks. “Do you think it worked?” Aria says afterwards. “We won’t know if it’s worked unless we let Caitlin speak.” “I hope it has worked.” I say. “Well that’s a good sign it worked.” Aria says. “I think it worked after all.” “I’ve been liberated from the chains of chain breaking!” I start to chuckle, then I gasp as what I did dawns on me. “Great.” Aria says, facepalming. “If that exorcism didn’t work, then Caitlin’s doomed for. She’ll… chain-break for the rest of her life!” And to that, I shudder at the chilling sentence. It may not sound that serious, but it could potentially lead to everybody frowning down upon me. Category:Story Category:Wolfgirl23c Category:The Symphonic Taco Category:Old